Point
by The Bohemian Rhapsody
Summary: Made in memory of fellow fanfiction author Jacob O'Neil. The days are quiet, the nights are serine. But the fox is red with love and embarrassment. "YOU'RE GAY FOR SONIC?" The city is in danger. Can our heroes cope with Tails' feelings for the blue blur? And what is up with Eggman? Big thanks to Leodragon678 for editing and reviewing this story! Be sure to check them out!
1. Intro

**_In honor of Jacob O'Neil_**

**_Friend, rival, and savio_****_r, who always knew what to say_**

**_23/6/_****_1998 - 12/2/2019_**

_He always loved to play Sonic, read Sonic fanfictions, and adored SonTails. Well here's a gift to my dearly departed friend. He faught AIDS for so long, and fanfiction was his escape from the horror of his illness. You closed your eyes to sleep, and passed away painlessly. I'm sorry I was too late to publish your story, but I'm sure you'd understand, Jake._

Part 1: What!?

A bright day wasn't uncommon on Angel Island. Our heroic trio often comes this far to spend time together, to get away from the stress of crime fighting, or to keep their red, hot-headed companion from doing something stupid.

But this is a story about how a sidekick fell in love. Cliché, I know, but just look at Batman and Robin!

Anyway, back to the fanfiction!

Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest creature known to exist on Mobius, has recently foiled Eggman's latest scheme to rule the world. However, it's not uncommon for him to gain fans, either guy or girl. But not often will somebody close develop romantic feelings for him. And never would he have guessed that it's the one he spends most of his time playing with, fighting alongside, or taking care of when sick.

His 'brother', Miles.

Miles 'Tails' Prower is a young fox with the unique ability to fly. He was born with two tails, and he suffered from much abuse and torment as a baby. His father and mother abandoned him at a young age. Bullies would mercilessly attack, harrass, and make fun of him for being different. Four years later, Sonic came to his aid, and changed his life forever by taking him in. With no memory of his family, Sonic is the closest thing to a brother he's ever had. But at the same time, he's grown fond of the blue blur. And the only person who knows is the stupidest of the group.

Knuckles the Echidna is one of the last of his kind, and dedicates most of his time to protecting a big glowing jewel that keeps a lump of the world hovering in mid-air. He never went to any schools, and used to resort to dirty tactics to guard the Master Emerald. But he since managed to befriend Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Shadow, Rouge, Vector, Espio, Charmy, and just about every damn character in the massive franchise. His fists are vital assets to his heroic duties. But he will always try to keep random destruction of property down... a bit. Also, he is the only person that Tails told...

(One year ago, in Robotniburger)

"...I'm gay..."

Knuckles lost all expression, and his eyes widened considerably. "Uh, T-Tails, you know I don't... play for _that_ team, right?" He couldn't possibly open his eyelids further, without losing his eyeballs completely.

The orange fox blushes, and waves his arms in a frenzy. "No, no! Not for you, Knuckles!"

The echidna actually feels slightly upset. Perhaps hurt. But he already has a shiny green lady of his own.

"I'm sorry, Knuckles, I love you as a friend, but I'm not _in_ love with you. Actually..."

Knuckles, relieved, continues to listen, asking questions and giving his full attention. This was rare, since he normally loses interest after five minutes.

"So, uh, who's the lucky guy?" Knuckles tried to sound natural, and failed. He feels tingly, like a schoolgirl, or like a character who is seriously OOC.

Tails tucks his hands between his legs, and, with a blush... "Ever since we met, I've looked up to him... he's my idol, my reason for living... Sonic."

First, there was silence...

**_"_****_YOU'RE GAY FOR SONIC!?"_**

Never has Tails experienced such embarrassment in his life. He made note to scold Knuckles later, counting his lucky stars that his crush wasn't home.

One thing led to another, and recently, Tails can't stay in the same room as Sonic without going red and sweating buckets. Although Sonic attributes this behavior to the Summer heat. Knuckles knows otherwise.

So that's the intro, and that's how Tails nearly died. I know that Jake is smiling.

Before you flame me for making fun of him, I simply must state, I love Knuckles, but he really is stupid. But he's my favourite muscle brain.

Part 2 Teaser: Discovery

Things were depressing in the city. Rioting and robbery are at an all time high since Robotnik's last invasion. He swooped in and kidnapped the president, too fast for even Sonic to prevent. Eggman is getting smarter... perhaps with age?

During this time, Shadow decided to team up with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, to defeat Eggbelly Robuttnik and save the world. But with the young fox boy's feelings for the blue blur, it might make for one very awkward situation!

And yes, Sonic, there will be a buffet table set up for you- wait, where is he!?


	2. Metropolis is burning

**After an unfortunately long delay, I am ready to continue this story. I have decided on seven chapters, and a goal of at least five thousand words or more. Any suggestions or feedback would be greatly appreciated. And without further adue, here is chapter two! Enjoy!**

It is raining ash in Metropolis. The sounds of the populace echoes through the darkness of night, lit only by the fires of the houses, schools, parks and factories.

And high above sat a fat egg-bellied madman, surrounded by his somewhat useless robots.

"Eeheeheeheeheh! Tonight, Metropolis, tomorrow, the world!" yelled the aptly named Eggman, twisting his moustache fiendishly.

"What about next week?"

"Shut up, Siri! I was plotting world domination! Bridge 4, deploy the Egg-Drones!"

Swarms of tiny red helicopter drones swoop down from Eggman's airship, seeking out the remaining citizens.

"Ohh, I love being bad..."

**_Meanwhile with Sonic and friends..._**

Sonic the Hedgehog simply stared at his television in disbelief. "Eggman never uses this much force, _never__!_"

"...and I will level the city if I am not given **full** control within twenty four hours! And if you wish to survive the next week, I demand one trillion rings transferred to my accounts! Time's ticking, Mobius..."

"Knuckles, did you hear that...?"

Unfortunately, the red echidna has been passed out for hours after polishing off two bottles of vodka.

"Tails, come here quick, we gotta get to the city!"

**_Metropolis, city center..._**

"Get the wounded into the helicopter, move, move!" a black and red hedgehog commands the GUN paramedics and defends the area from cannon fire. "Chaos control!" Gripping his green emerald, he aids the whole area with relative ease.

The last thing he wanted, yet somehow expected to hear...

"Hm? Is that the Tornado?"

**_Exactly 100 metres above..._**

"Jump!"

Tails sets the autopilot and leaps down, as does Sonic, dragging a sleeping Knuckles behind him. Unfortunately, Knuckles slips out of Sonic's grip, falling into a dirty pond below. It did at least wake him up.

"JESUS, CRAP AND PRINGLES!" he yelled, a comical bump rising from his head. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH Y-"

Tails cups his hands around Knuckles' mouth to keep his young ears from being corrupted by big red's profanities.

"Damn, you gotta be kidding me... I bet he's drunk." retorts Shadow sarcastically.

"Yep." Sonic says, matter of factly.

Well, things could be worse, right?

The tallest towers are now being consumed by an unknown grey slime, melting the buildings and leaving nothing but flat land.

"Ooohohohooo! My EggNanos are performing wonderfully! Soon the city will be nothing but plains, and I can build the empire I've _always dreamed of..._" The fat bald scientist loses himself in thought, as the four heroes begin to devise a plan to stop him. But the worst is yet to come.

"Hey, little bro! Your cheeks are all red. Are you ill?" says Sonic, feeling Tails' forehead. (Yes, I know he wears gloves)

The fox boy jumps backwards and looks away. "N-No Sonic, I... ah, just feel hot because of, er... weather and all that! Eh he he...?"

Sonic just nods, both passively and densely, and faces Eggman once more.

"Ohhh Eggbelly!!!" He calls out sweetly, waving and winking. Then came the profanities.

"God, those speakers aren't even on. How far away is he!?" groans Knuckles, who is once again among the living.

"THAT DAMNED BLUE PEST HAS INTERRUPTED MY PLANS FOR THE LAST TIME!"

A flash of light, and an incoming shockwave.

The four heroes' eyes go wide. Tails barely speaks the worst. "It's... a nuclear bomb..."

_"Sadness for the times we see,_

_just how dark our world can be,_

_to fear our leaders, those with power,_

_soon will come our darkest hour..."_

_Jason Thomas_

**_Updates and revisions coming soon. Please send me suggestions through private messaging!_****_ Next chapter is in the works!_**


	3. Shockwave

Parts 4, 5, 6 and 7 are now laid out for planning, and will be built upon in order. Part 7 is the epilogue, and I think it may cause some uproar. As always, send me a message if you want to help further the story, and allow me to bring updates out faster! You will of course be credited for your help. Nevertheless, please enjoy the half complete, Part 3 of Point!

"Guys, get down!" screams Sonic, dragging Tails and Knuckles to the ground. Shadow stays put, pulling out a chaos emerald.

"Chaos Control!" Red flashes along the ground and through the danger zone, making it's way up to the Egg-Carrier.

The shockwave ends up blasting the remaining trio apart in separate directions. Screaming, they lose sight of one-another. The light fades and nothing is left of the city center.

But in the carrier, Eggman ripped a device from his head. "AAARRGH! I AM NOT HIS PUPPET!"

He hurled the helmet device to the ground, and it shatters into an unrecognizable heap. The sparks fly from its exposed wiring, and Eggman sighs, holding his head in his hands, breathing heavily. "I never wanted this... I never wanted to kill anyone... what have I done?"

The smoke eventually clears, and Tails awakens to severe pain. He starts to cry, trying to get up, but only causing more pain as shockwaves travel throughout his body. He was thrown into a glass building, resulting in lacerations across his body. The impact has shattered multiple bones in his arms, legs and ribcage. He squirms but the agony is unbearable.

Sonic was conscious upon landing with just a broken leg. He limped along using any walls he could for support. "TAAAIIILS!!! KNUUUCKLES!!!" he cries out for his friends. Then, blasting though the wall he held was Knuckles, unharmed, whom glided to the ground safely.

"Sonic, your leg it's... the blood..."

Sonic grins weakly, brushing the blood from his knees. "I've taken worse... -ugh!" He loses his footing and lands in Knuckles arms.

"Sonic, you're barely conscious, ya gotta sit this one out! Let me handle Eggman." Knuckles declared. "He ain't got nothing on your old pal Knuckles!" he continues, perhaps with some worry in his voice.

"I appreciate it, Knux, but I can't just sit here while Tails is out there." Getting up and stretching his broken leg as far as he could, Sonic starts running on the spot, sweating and clenching his teeth. "If I don't come back, escape with Shadow! And while I'm gone..." His feet are a blur as he speeds off; "Keep the Eggbots distracted!!!"

"Huh? Where?" says Knuckles to himself, not noticing the small army that has formed behind him.

Eggman, watching the carnage, simply stands up, and walks to the console that controls the robot invaders. "I have to stop thi-"

But before the man could touch the control pad, he received a roundhouse kick to the jaw, and he falls with a thud.

"I'm sorry doctor, but with the current state of affairs, I cannot allow you to act of your own free will any longer." The small figure, focusing a ball of energy, destroys the console. The room is bathed in blue, as errors are displayed on every monitor.

"Shadow... please, don't do this!"

Don't worry guys. The chapter is nearly done. I fully intend to continue working up to at least 800/900 words in this chapter. While I continue, please enjoy some of my, shall we say, 'less professional' works.

And an absolutely huge thank you to Leodragon678, who is providing me with much needed help in the making of this story, and sumply must be credited for their work. Be sure to check them out!


	4. Shadows

**This chapter is incomplete.**

"Sorry doctor, but your empire ends here... as of now, I will be taking control, and I will be running it as I see fit."

The scientist crawls away in fear, but the ebony hedgehog stomps on his head, breaking his glasses, showing his tired, bloodshot eyes. He cries out in pain as the heat of Shadow's shoes burns his skin.

"As such, I see no further use for you. Your death will be short."

Just as Shadow produced his emerald, Shadow teleported into the control room and tackled Shadow to the ground... Shadow then started throwing punches at Shadow, but he sends a burst of energy towards Eggman, to finish the job.

But he wasn't there.

"Hmm... this is problematic."

Shadow stares at Shadow, and spits out a broken fang with spite. "Who the hell are you, you fake?"

Fake Shadow begins to heal his wounds, as if he were a post apocalyptic time traveling robot assassin hellbent on murdering a child. "I am a superior being, created from the power of your fury, birthed by the mother gemstone. I am Shadow."

"You're a fake, and you will not be fucking with _my _planet!"

"Hey Shad-... _Shadows?_"


End file.
